Warrior of a Forgotten Age
by StormDemons
Summary: The final battle between Naruto and Sasuke at the Valley of the End is changed drastically. Naruto kills Sasuke and battles the Juubi again. After a struggle that shakes the planet, Naruto managed to kill the Juubi at a cost. He loses everything and restarts his life in a new world. Watch as the Hero of the Elemental Nations fights brings peace to the world of the supernatural!
1. A Whole New World!

**Be a homie and review this for me, I need the feedback.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Regular text or speech"

"Jutsu"

"**Bijuu, summon, or Black Zetsu talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

**Just to tell you where it is placed**

* * *

**Valley of the End - Final Battle - Naruto vs. Sasuke**

* * *

This was it.

This was where the fate of the world would be decided.

Naruto, almost depleted of chakra looked at his oldest friend.

Sasuke Uchiha.

They both knew what it meant to suffer. Naruto couldn't hold in a snort as he thought about his former best friend, and the veritable temper tantrum that he was throwing. Sure he suffered through things that no one should ever have to experience. He lost his family, people dropped like flies in the Elemental Nations. He wasn't alone there. No one truly liked him due to kissing up to him so he was alone? Naruto literally had no one who even remotely liked him.

He complained when there was no reason to. The village isn't helping me get stronger? Better leave. Yeah, leave the village that has been kissing your ass for as long as you can remember. You are born with the most over powered Kekkei Genkai? Better complain when someone manages to improve with hard work faster than he could with minimal effort.

Maybe he was being more harsh than he normally would. But he couldn't find it in him to care anymore. They beat back the One-Eyed God known as the Juubi. They matched up against the boogeyman of the Elemental Nations known as Madara Uchiha. They sealed away Kaguya Otsutsuki into the moon like the Rikudou no Sennin did countless years before, then they combined their most powerful attacks, 'Futon: Bijūdama Rasenshuriken' and 'Amaterasu: Indra's Arrow' killing Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess.

Then like clockwork, once everything started looking up, all hell broke loose. Sasuke Uchiha, in a continental sized fit of angst, took all nine of the tailed beast, leaving only half of Kurama that was inside of Naruto. Then, he attempting to use the Jutsu that the Rikudou no Sennin just used to seal Kaguya away when they both marked her to seal all nine of the Biju. Unfortunately, a combination of his lack of experience, chakra, and a large dose of Uchiha grade arrogance, he merged them together recreating the Juubi. This one made the one that Shinobi Alliance fought look like a bug compared to a god. Then Juubi the Alliance fought was less than 50% of the Juubi's power. Kaguya was exactly 50% of the God Tree, as far as power went, but was much harder to fight due to her unbelievable power combined with human levels of intelligence, compared to the Juubi that was a mindless beast. Now without Kaguya to take that 50% it went straight to the God Tree, that Sasuke brought back as a superpowered Juubi. This being was as close to 100% of the power in the world as it got. The Juubi created all life, every planet. The Juubi was, and is, in simple god. A mindless god that hates it when people take things it thinks belongs to it. Like chakra.

Now Naruto stood that the bottom of the Valley of the End, after just having some of his chakra stolen by Sasuke's Rinnegan/Sharingan eye using the power of the Preta Path. Most. Over. Powered. Kekkei. Genkai. Ever.

He channeled the last of his chakra into a Rasengan, hoping to end his feud with Sasuke forever. Sasuke stood at the top of Madara's statue charging his final Chidori on the chakra he stole from Naruto.

They charged at each other. Naruto decided that Sasuke had gone to far. He left Konoha? Forgivable. He went to the person who killed the Sandaime Hokage? Pushing it, but forgivable. He joined Akatsuki? He could deal with that, maybe. He promised to burn Konoha to the ground? He could attempt to deal with it. He, in essence, killed all of Kurama's siblings, and brought back the harbinger of the end? That was too far.

Naruto promised to give them freedom. They became his friends, his family. The Biju were human as well. Well, kinda. They were just jaded. Now they were gone. Kurama demanded vengeance. Naruto couldn't find it in himself to deny him. Sasuke was dead. His best friend died the day he gave up any happiness could might have achieved in exchange for keeping his hatred.

Sasuke charged at Naruto, his Chidori charged, falling towards him. Naruto ran up the wall to meet him halfway. But he reached a empitany. Why repeat what already happened and hope for a different outcome? The last time they clashed with their respective jutsu at the Valley of the End, Naruto lost. Now, there was no option to lose. He had to win.

At the last second, he gather a little of the chakra his own coils created and pushed off the cliff face. Sasuke ran passed him, missing completely, unable to react the the unpredicted move, and too tired to do anything even if he could have predicted it. And just like that, Naruto killed his brother in all but blood by slamming a Rasengan filled with almost all of his remaining chakra into his back. Tearing him to shreds.

**"Good job Naruto." **Came the voice of a tired Kurama.

_'Thanks, you old fuzz-ball.'_

**"Naruto, there is no time to rest. The fully awakened Juubi is loose on the world. You are the planets last hope."**

_'I know. I know. But... I have nothing left to give. I'm out of chakra. You're out of chakra. We barely harmed the Juubi when it was below 50%. What can we do now?'_

**"I have an idea. It will either mean the end of all life as we know it, or it might just be the best plans ever, after the Reverse Harem Jutsu. Nice job with that, you blonde idiot."**

_'Thanks... I think? Now what's the plan? We don't have time for this.'_

**"Take the eyes of the Uchiha. Use the Rinnegan to steal some of the Juubi's chakra. Use that chakra to distract the Juubi. Then use the lessons the Toad Sage taught you about sealing to seal the Juubi inside yourself."**

_'That is without a doubt the stupidest thing I have ever heard... and it's our last hope. Ready for one last round, partner?'_

**"Lets do this, Naruto!"**

With that, Naruto used the last of his chakra to summon a 'Kage Bunshin' and had it pull out both his and Sasuke's eyes and switch them. After that he used the power granted to him by the Rikudou no Sennin to heal the eyes and make them work. As he ran his power through them they started to change. Going back to the regular back eyes, then the true pain began. Greater than anything he ever imagined before. Then his, Sasuke's, started changing, morphing into the one tomoe Sharingan. Then two tomoe. Then three. Then changing to a Mangekyou Sharingan in the shape of the Uzumaki spiral. Then going to the Eien Mangekyou Sharingan in the shape of a mix between Sasuke's and the Uzumaki spiral. Then it changed to the pale metallic purple of the Rinnegan. Slowly the Rinnegan started to grow tomoe. One by one, it grew nine tomoe in each eye. By the end of it Naruto was barely able to stand due to the pain, but he pushed himself forward. Using the Preta Path of the Rinnegan that he witnessed Pein/Nagato, Madara, and Sasuke use, to steal the Juubi's chakra. He felt himself grow stronger as he took the chakra of the Juubi. His reserves filling to the brim before he started pushing chakra to Kurama. He felt stronger than he ever did before. The power he had when the Sage gave him and Sasuke their powers feeling like drops compared the ocean of power he was currently able to use.

He summoned a 'Kage Bunshin' to start with the seals that he would need to get rid of the Juubi. He knew that it would take time. Maybe days. The Juubi that the Rikudo Sennin sealed was only slightly stronger than half of what this one. With that in mind, he charged the Juubi, hoping that he would be able to distract it for as long as he needed. He had already spent a day fighting, could he do three more? No. He had to. There was no option to fail. He might not be able to run out of chakra thanks to Preta Path, but he could still experience fatigue. But there is a time and place for everything. And currently, it was not the time and place to complain.

He met the Juubi and threw out a Rasenshuriken the size of the full Kyuubi. It expanded to a quarter of the size of the moon before dissipating. In it's place showed the Juubi, covered in cuts that would have left permanent scars on the planet if they hit, before they swiftly healed. It turned it's single massive eye to Naruto, who was now using the full Kyuubi cloak, having given the Kyuubi back his full powers after stealing sufficient chakra from the Juubi. He drained a little more chakra to replenish what he lost and realized something. He was gaining memories that weren't his as he took in the chakra. He felt like he knew who to mold jutsu just from stealing the pure chakra that the Juubi held. It was like absorbing random 'Kage Bunshin'. He just gained experience of how to use the jutsu.

Testing out the idea, he used a jutsu that appeared to be common, but powerful.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" With that he blew out a flame. Now this wasn't a regular Katon jutsu. No. This was a jutsu powered by the knowledge of countless people who knew the jutsu along with Naruto's god-like chakra reserves. This was a flame that made Madara's 'Katon: Great Fire Annihilation' look like a candle flame before a forest fire. With a grin, Naruto started using every jutsu he could find. With the help of 'Kage Bunshin' of course.

* * *

**What is left of Valley of the End - Two and a Half Days Later**

* * *

Naruto felt like he was dead. His body was numb. He couldn't even think straight. But he pushed himself forward. Over the course of the two and a half days he had grow much more powerful. Unlike how in the beginning where he had to try his hardest to even harm the Juubi, now he could do it with such ease that he started toying with random jutsu and Kekkei Genkai that popped into his head. He felt like his mind was going to explode, but if he didn't keep taking in chakra, and by extension jutsu, the Juubi would be free to roam as it pleased. But the Juubi was even more relentless than he was. Everytime he knocked it down, cut it's limbs, sealed it inside of a asteroid larger than the moon, it just got up and came back for more. He also had to constantly repair with entire planet due to the damage his jutsu were doing.

"Raiton: False Darkness!" He opened his mouth to spit out a bolt of lightning that looked like a massive glowing scar on the sky that raced to the hulking gray mass known as the Juubi. It hit and exploded in a unimaginably bright flash of light.

Then it happened. His clone popped. It was time to seal the Juubi. He lead it to where he had the seal set up.

He pulled in more chakra than he ever did, then he pushed it out into the seal.

The entire world was blinded with a flash of white light.

Then were the harbinger of the end stood, was nothing but smoke.

Naruto did it.

He saved the world.

But it was far from over.

Inside his mind the battle waged on.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

* * *

Inside his mind, the Juubi and Naruto stood across from each other. Both of them in chains. Kurama was slowly but surely being dragged into the Juubi, being assimilated into the massive One-Eyed God.

The Juubi fought to destroy Naruto's mind, defeating it's last obstacle to regaining it's chakra.

Naruto fought to save the world. To free everyone. He fought so he could rest.

They both gave one final push before it was over. Naruto felt himself dying. He lost. It was over. He could rest. He did his best.

Then he remembered who he fought for. The Sandaime Hokage. Baa-chan. Ero-sennin. Kakashi-sensei. Sakura. Sai. Hinata. Neji. Kiba. Shino. Lee. Gai-sensei. Choji. Shikamaru. Ino. Asuma-sensei. Yamato-sensei. His mom. His dad. The entire Shinobi Alliance. He could rest when he won.

With that he gained with second wind, throwing everything he had into destroying the Juubi permanently. With a mighty roar, the Juubi dispersed from Naruto's mind, leaving a mass of chakra. Literally all the chakra in the world.

* * *

**Ruined Landscape where Naruto fought the Juubi**

* * *

Naruto could feel his mind being destroyed. He might have beaten the Juubi and permanently destroyed it's mind, leaving only the chakra, but it did it's fair share of damage. In the fatigued state he was in, Naruto was also hurt mentally. He mind locking itself away to protect itself. Wiping itself clean. Locking away his memories, powers, everything. And it would continue until he was rendered a new-born child of mind.

With that morbid thought in mind, he quickly freed everyone from their imprisonment from the roots of the God Tree, not noticing that while everyone was alive, they lacked chakra.

Rest.

That was the only thing in his mind.

He used the jutsu that Kaguya used to teleport herself. Only he used to to move himself to a land where he could find peace, and not a sea of acid.

'_If I lose all my memories wouldn't I become a child again?' _Was Naruto's last thought before he fell into portal, unconscious. If he managed to stay awake even a few seconds longer he would have seen that his new power, that he had almost no control of, was acting on his thoughts by changing his body back into that of a child.

* * *

**Small Apartment of our Portangaist**

* * *

_They were endless._

_A sea of white and green bodies._

_The killed anything they could get their hands on, only to consume them shortly after._

_Instead of running away, he felt himself move to them. Before he made contact he pulled him arm back and suddenly a sphere of blue energy was charged inside his palm. He felt himself about to say something. A battle cry? A threat? No. It was more important than that. A name. The name of the move he was going to use? Like in DragonBall Z? He tried to listen harder, but a sound was distracting him. He couldn't pay attention to what he was saying. Then the sound stopped, he could finally hear!_

He jolted awake with the sound of his alarm going off. That had to he had a dream like that. One with him acting like the hero in a anime. He forgot the details about each one over the course of the day. Maybe he should write them down? Only remembering key things that happened constantly. Him using that sphere of blue spiraling energy. Him fighting, even if the opponent was different or just plain blurred each time. Him training. Doing superhuman feats like walk on walls or trees. Hell, he could have sworn that he had a dream that he was coated in a golden... shroud of sorts that gave him the power to fly! Fucking fly! He didn't even need wings or anything! He just floated like he WAS Goku or Ichigo!

He shook his head clear of those thoughts as he looked at the alarm that woke him up. He still had time to get ready.

'Might as well get up as long as I am up.'

With that thought, he rolled himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to... erm, relieve himself. After that he performed that daily routine that he had been doing for as long as he could remember. Shower, brush, get food started, rush to change cloths, finish getting food ready, eat, and leave. Day in, day out, always the same. He like that. The normalcy, being able to know what would happen everyday. But at the same time, he wanted more out of life. He wanted to be someone that people would remember for years to come. Not as some crazy killer, but as a idol. Someone they could look up to.

Again, he shook his mind clear of those thoughts. No point in think about that kind of stuff. He was just a normal person. Well, he might be more inclined to physical things like fight due to the fact that he took every kind of fighting lesson he could, finding them very, very helpful in relaxing. Almost like he did a lot of fighting in a past life. He was also a stronger than most fully grown adults, even when he was a younger teenager due to the training he did to get ready for the fighting tournaments he participated in. As he walked onto the school grounds, he saw several people, students, look at him and start talking. He withheld a sigh. Everywhere he went, there was a rumor mill. In his old schools that he went to before, people avoided him because of the fact that he looked different. Blond hair, blue eye, very respectable height of 6' along with his whisker shaped birthmarks made him stand out, most people assuming that he was from America, his perfectly tanned skin didn't exactly help. Then people started avoiding him due to the fight that he would participate in. But they weren't his fault! Well, not completely. Others tended to start them. Thinking that because they outnumbered him, he would be cowed into doing anything they said. Several minutes and a dozen or so broken bones later, they left him alone.

But all it takes is one person with an overactive imagination along with a mouth that they couldn't help but open every few minutes and the rumors would spread like a wildfire.

This school was no different. Some random thugs attempted to harass him, something about his hair offending them? He was fighting to stay awake with their stereotypical rant going on. So after they finished ranting, he excused himself like a gentleman, just like how he was taught to and attempted to walk away. They weren't having any of that. But neither was he, the second one of them tried to push him all hell broke loose. He became a whirlwind, or a maelstrom (cue internal chuckle) of limbs as he beat all of them into the ground and had them begging for mercy.

Then the rumors started. That he was part of the Japanese Mafia and was planning a hostile takeover. That he was a part of some government project with super strength and speed that escaped and as hiding out in their small town. Along with several others. His personal favorite was that he was a son of a warlord and came to their school to find himself several brides from the large selection of admittedly very attractive females that attend Kuoh.

It wasn't as if people hated him, no, it was quite the opposite. He was possibly one of the most popular kids at the school. A combination of his athletic skills, cheerful attitude, quick wit, and very attractive looks made him one of the, if not the most, eligible bachelor that attended the school. But due to the rumors, people tended to keep him at arms length. He didn't really mind. Sure, it was lonely at times, but the school made up for in with sheer comic relief. The people, while smart, were prone to overreacting to everything. They worshiped people that they found attractive, like one Rias Gremory, and practically tried to kill others, like the Perverted Trio.

The Perverted Trio consisted of the three biggest perverts in Kouh. Rather impressive considering the fact that the school was a girls only until a few years ago, so vast majority of the students were female. Along with that was the fact that somehow everyone of them were at least a 7/10 on attractiveness if not higher. 7/10 being the lowest. The majority crowded around 8.5/10 zone. Compared the average 4/10 that the rest of the world had to deal with, a 7/10 as a low for an entire school was almost scary. Not that he would be complaining. Never.

Where was he? Oh yeah, it was rather impressive that they were biggest perverts in the school because every male held a unnaturally high amount of perverseness. Luckily they managed the keep their... urges in check. Most of the time. If they saw a girls panties, which happened rather often due to the short shirts the girls had to wear, they went a short lustful rampage where they would fight each other to get closer said girl. Either that or fight to get the best picture. But the Perverted Trio was on a whole other level. Compared to them, most people would be old men on their deathbed that had not even been able to get a boner in 40 years without help. And the Trio? They would be the most perverse people you could imagine hopped up on aphrodisiac.

Maybe that was pushing it? They he saw them get beat by the kendo club for peaking on them. Nope, it was 100% accurate. Why the kendo club? Sure they were attractive, but why not pick a club that didn't focus on fighting? Unless they were masochistic. He was unable to hold back a shiver. If there was one things that freaked him out, it was masochistic guys. He had fought his fair share in tournaments, and he found them all to be the things of nightmares. Something about another guy begging you to hit him as he moans in pleasure made him want to roll into a ball and cry himself to sleep. Masochistic girls on the other hand... He struggled and barely succeed in withholding a perverse giggle. When he said all males were unnaturally perverted, he meant all. Himself included. The only difference between him and them was the fact that he had better self restraint. Meaning that when he did ogle a girl, he did it with class. And by class he meant that he did it discreetly.

As his thought took a perverted turn, changing for masochistic girls to submissive ones, he forgot to pay attention to where he was walking and practically ran someone over.

"Ah!" Came a rather feminine cry of shock as someone, presumably a girl, fell after crashing into him.

"Shit! Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Naruto tried to explain as he helped her pick up her papers that she dropped. When he finished he stood up and offered his hand to her. Simultaneously taking the beauty that was on the ground before him. Akeno Himejima. One of the 'two great big sisters' along with Rias Gremory. She was quite possibly most curvy female, even if they were fully grown adults, he ever had the pleasure of meeting. She was wearing the normal uniform that all girls did, he quickly sent his thanks to whoever made that uniform. She looked stunning. Her long legs. Her large bust that was only highlighted by the uniform. Her long black hair that was tied back with a orange ribbon. He thoughts went back to what he was thinking of before he bumped into her. Thoughts of her in bed. He quickly attempted to clear his thoughts of things like that. Along with trying to control where his blood was rushing. She took his hand and he helped her up.

"Sorry again. I was thinking about some stuff and I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. My names Naruto Uzumaki." He apologized.

She, as expected of her, just put on her award-winning smile and waved it off.

"Ara? It was a honest mistake. Just watch where you're going next time. Akeno Himejima." She replied, introducing herself.

"Still, it looks like we're late for class, the least I could do is walk you to your room."

"Oh my. Aren't you the gentleman? I suppose I could let you walk me to class." With that she started walking to her homeroom with all the grace you would expect of a queen (hehe) or a maid. Cue perverted thoughts of her in a maid outfit. He attempted to start a conversation to distract himself.

"So... you finish the homework?"

"Of course! It was rather difficult, but Rias managed to help explain to me after school."

"Nice. I had some trouble too, it's not like I can punch my way out of a math problem. So I was stuck doing it the old-fashioned way. That being forcing myself to understand."

"Ufufufu. Aren't you quite the brute?" She teased. He put on a pout.

"Awww, why must everyone mock me for being slightly more physically inclined than most?" He threw out in obvious sarcasm.

"Ara? Top athlete in every sport is only 'slightly more physically inclined'?" She returned. He couldn't keep the bashful blush off his face, he never was good with praise. Especially from a attractive girl, who would look really good... He blush only grew.

"Ah, hush you." He huffed out before turning away, missing the glint in her eye. He looked back over to her a few seconds later to see that she had stopped moving.

Sniffle. "I was just teasing you. Why must you be so rude to little old me? If you don't want my company just tell me. I apologize for bothering you." Then she made of show of starting to cry.

Naruto, ever the dense idiot, started freaking out.

"No, wait! Don't cry! I was just kidding! I was messing with you! I'm sorry! Look, you're not a bother, in fact you're very nice company! I'm sorry, sometimes I just say stupid stuff when I feel comfortable with someone. I'm sorry!" He started, and kept rambling apologies not seeing that she was barely only herself back from breaking out into a laugh. Eventually it got to the point where she couldn't hold her giggles in.

"Ufufufufu, I'm sorry. You're just so gullible Naruto. Ufufufu." As soon as she said that, his head snapped up.

"Eh? What! You were just playing with me? Ah! You... Ahhhh! Damn it."

"Ufufufu, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, do you wish to punish me? I will humbly accept anything you deem acceptable for my transgressions."

Naruto felt his blood rush to both of his heads. The way she said it brought back all the thoughts about her that he had been suppressing full force. He tried to push them back and failed when he looked back at her and saw her standing submissively, waiting for her punishment.

_'DOWN BOY!' _Naruto mentally roared in his head at his... other head.

"Gah! Ah, erm, ah... Look at that! We're at your class! I have to go to mind, later!"

With that he took of in a sprint... in the wrong direction. He slowly made his way back to Akeno, who had not moved.

"My class is the other way..." He mumbled out before walking away at a brisk pace.

Akeno stood by herself, staring at Naruto's retreating figure.

"Ara. What a curious individual. I must make a habit of teasing him more often."

With that thought in her head, she walked into her homeroom.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy - One Month Later - Math Classroom**

* * *

Naruto sat in class doodling in his notebook as the teacher went on and on about some topic or another. He wanted to pay attention, he honestly did. But he unfortunately had one of those teachers who actually couldn't teach. So he sat in class reading his textbook trying to understand, and doodling to pass the time after he finished reading. Oh well, at least he had this class with Akeno. She could help during their lunch period.

Speaking of Akeno, he quickly grew and pushed down a blush. In the month or so since he bumped into her, she had almost made it her personal mission to get him as flustered as possible. Not all that hard considering the fact that he found he very, very attractive. Both in body and mannerisms. It wasn't that he didn't want to respond to her teasing, it was the fact that over the month he had started to grow a rather sizable crush on her. But he also enjoyed her company. Due to that he was at a loss as to if he should either confess his feelings and see where it takes him, either taking their relationship from friendship to boyfriend-girlfriend or pushing a awkward wedge between them. He knew that he was beating around the bush and that he should be honest about his feeling, but he couldn't help but feel like he was rushing things. He had only knows her for little over a month and had never shown any interest in her any farther than finding her attractive.

'I'll do it within the next two months. For now I'll try to show her that I am interested in her, and not just for her body.'

Nodding to himself, he went back to daydreaming and doodling when a voice interrupted his thoughts, or lack there of.

"Ara, Naruto-kun? Aren't you supposed to be taking notes?" The soft voice of Akeno called out.

"Ah, I can never understand what the hell this teacher is trying to tell us. Anyways, I prefer to have you help me during lunch." He called out in a whisper.

"If this keeps up I might just have to start charging you for the tutoring lessons? Anyway, if you aren't taking notes what are you writing?"

"Just doodling."

"Can I see?"

"Sur..." He finally saw what he was drawing. It was a picture of Akeno. He was drawing a picture of her, a rather good one at that, without even knowing. He couldn't show her this. That would be creepy. "Ah, no you can't?" He stated hesitantly.

"Just let me see it Naruto-kun."

"No." That prompted her to stand up. As soon as she did he ripped it out of his notebook and crumpled it up.

"Let me see it." She commanded. That prompted him to start looking for somewhere to get rid of it. He saw a trashcan and made to throw it away only to realize that she could pick it up. Backed into a corner and out of ideas he did the only thing he could think of. He ate it. He took the piece of paper that was covered in ink from the pen he was using to draw a picture of a girl and ate it. Not even any chewing. He just dry swallowed a piece of paper.

Shortly after he broke out into a fit of coughs, dry swallowing and ink on their own can make you feel bad, but together it is genuinely terrible.

"You could have ripped it up instead..." Came to drypan of Akeno, Naruto would have replied and/or facepalmed if he wasn't busy coughing.

"Naruto-san? Did you need to go the nurse?" Came the voice of the teacher.

"Ano, sensei. I can take him." Akeno offered. The class, that had their attention drawn to them sometime during Naruto's coughing marathon, started to talk about what a kind her Akeno was. To help a obviously sick person go to nurse's office was nothing less than what they would expect from one of the 'two great big sisters'.

"Thank you, Akeno-san. Now class, pay attention." With that, the class started to drift their attention back to the teacher and Akeno started to drag Naruto out of the class. After pulling him a decent distance from their class she sent him a look that said that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"So what were you drawing?" She asked him, but to him it sounded more like an order.

"Er, um, ah..." He tried desperately to think of something that would be embarrassing, but not creepy like drawing a picture of your friend/secret crush subconsciously. As he was about to just clam up and ignore the question or try to change to topic he saw something or rather someone that gave him a wave of inspiration. Issei Hyoudou. Without think he spoke.

"Oppai!" He stated in a rather loud voice, before realizing what he said and blushing. Luckily for him Issei was too far away to hear, so his situation didn't get even worse.

"Oppai?" Akeno asked him with a disbelieving look on her face.

'Damn it. Ah, fuck it. I have to stick with what I said or it will just get worse.'

With a blush on his face he nodded.

"And why couldn't you just tell me what?" It was his turn to send her a disbelieving look.

"I don't think I... you know what? I won't even try to understand how the mind of a woman works. Ok so this is what happened. I was doodling and I appears that I may have subconsciously drawn some.. err, parts of the female anatomy. When you asked to see my paper, I took at look at it and saw it so I attempted to hide it from you. Then when you attempted to take it I might have swallowed my paper in a panic-induced rush..." He trailed off, hoping that she would believe him.

"Soo, were they any good?"

"Nami?!"

"The pictures. Were they good? Or do you need something to model them after." As she said that, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and started pulling it up. He froze. What do you expect to do when you are a hormonal young adult what is about the be flashed by your crush? A trail of blood starts to leak out of his nose and his thoughts take a turn for the worst, or better. Depending on how you look at it. As she started to pull her shirt up past her belly button, he regains control of his body, at least somewhat, and grabs her hands to stop her.

"You shouldn't do that. Don't show off your body like that in public on a whim, you are an amazing girl who has a personality that matches her physical beauty. Respect yourself or no one will respect you." He lightly reprimanded her, and wiped the blood off his upper lip. While he was wiping of his blood, he missed her shocked face that quickly changed into a shy one with a large blush. Finding herself unable to suppress her blush she walked in front of him and grabbed to lead him to the nurses office. Not looking at him in order to hide her blush.

"Ah, slow down Akeno-chan!" Naruto yelled out as he was being dragged, she was a lot stronger than she looked.

"We have to hurry to nurse! If we don't then we will be late to get back to class!"

"Fine lets go!" After saying that, he fixed his grip on her small hand with his much larger one and ran in front of her, not seeing the blush on her face that only grew as he held her hand tightly.

* * *

**Lunch Period - Timeskip Three Days**

* * *

As customary of Naruto, he grabbed his food and went outside to eat. Also customary of Naruto, he had a very large bowl of ramen, along with a several other things that he ate to keep healthy. You can't train in several types of fighting styles and be the top athlete for his age without eating some healthy stuff. Most of the time he would eat by himself, but recently Akeno ate with him more and more often. While he found it strange, he couldn't find it in himself to complain. What guy wouldn't want to have lunch with a very attractive young woman?

Todays was one of the days where Akeno came to eat with him, but this time she brought her whole group of friends. All of which were part of the Occult Research Club. They were also among the more popular students that attended the school. Their names were Rias Gremory, Koneko Toujou, and Yuuto Kiba. He knew all of them due to the fact that they were popular, along with having met them in passing through Akeno but this was the first time that they had joined him to eat.

"Yo." Naruto said as he waved in greeting. In response, Koneko just nodded, Yuuto nodded with a smile, and Rias waved back with a smile. Akeno took her normal spot next to him and started unpacking her food with a happy smile on her face.

"So Akeno-chan, I didn't thank you for helping me on my math last time. I got a solid B+ on the test by the way. So, thanks." Naruto said with a smile on face, hoping to start a conversation.

"Ara? It was nothing, just helping out a friend."

"Still, there has to be something I can do to make it up to you. I certainly can't help you on any homework considering the fact that you're a straight A student compared to my C average."

"You don't have to do anything Naruto-kun." She insisted.

"It won't be anything big, why not some food? I could take you out to go get lunch or maybe some coffee?" He offered.

"Oh my! If I didn't know better I would have thought that you were asking me on a date!" Akeno exclaimed, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"What? Oh, no! It's not like that! I mean, if you want it to be then I would have no problems with it but, ah, I'm rambling. I'm going to shut up now." He finished, blushing up a storm and not looking anyone in the face.

"Ara, I'm just teasing you Naruto-kun. To answer your question, I would love to get some lunch with you, pick me up here at 12:00 tomorrow ok?" She replied with a happy smile. Naruto broke out a large grin on his face, a sizable blush still present on his face.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, and I don't do anything on Saturdays. Sure, I'll see you then." With that he picked up his stuff to throw away, walking away feeling like he just won the lottery.

* * *

**Back with the Occult Research Club**

* * *

"Akeno, you its dangerous to be in a relationship with him. Or any human for that matter. They simply aren't strong enough to survive. And from what I got from Naruto-san, he simply has a slighter larger reserve of magic than most people that could be attributed to his physical training, no Sacred Gear to speak of, so he wouldn't make a good Devil for a Peerage. That means that even if you manage to keep him safe from anyone that might target him in order to hurt us, he would die centuries or even millennia before you do. It's better to simply to break it off now to avoid heartache later in life." Rias advised her Queen.

Sigh. "I know. When he first bumped into and we talked, I thought that he was just another hormonal teen. Not to say that he isn't, but he doesn't care about what I do, he genuinely cares as a person. Not to mention how much fun I had teasing him. I only really continued to talk to him in order to tease him, but as time went on we became friends. Now everytime I think about him my heart starts to race. Everything he does is so endearing. How he compliments you without even thinking about it, like its a fact of life. How he makes his terrible jokes and pouts when no one laughs. How he more about me respecting myself than he does about seeing 'some skin'. I want to see where things go with him. If things work out, then I will work myself into the ground to become a high-class Devil and add him to my Peerage." Akeno tried to explain herself.

"...Fine. But for now we have get ready for Riser. I have a feeling that he won't wait for me to finish school before he pushes the 'marriage'. As of right now the only noticeable prospect is Issei Hyoudou. Koneko, can you trail him? I have a feeling that something big is going to happen with him at the center."

Koneko just gave a nod.

"And Akeno, before you do anything, think about him. Does he care about enough to put his life in constant danger just to be with you? How will he react to our world? I'm sorry if I sound like in being pushy, but you're my Queen, friend, and most importantly you are family. I just don't want see you get hurt."

"...Hai, I understand."

* * *

**Well there it is. Chapter one, done. I basically fixed the grammar, changed a few things, removed the plot holes and inconsistencies, for chapters 1-3. I then merged them into one large chapter. I plan on updating this story once a week or so, and the other ones once every month. I might/will switch focus if/when I feel the urge. Now for the overview of the chapter. Sasuke, after using 'Amaterasu: Indra's Arrow' lacked the chakra needed the seal the nine Buji and ended up recreating the Juubi. Naruto reached his limit and killed Sasuke and stole his eyes. Using the newly stolen eyes, he proceed to destroy the Juubi. After destroying Juubi he wanted the leave the Elemental Nations to rest, his mind was also in a state of deterioration at the time. Due to being tired from battling at full steam for several days without rest and having his mind being sealed away from the inside, he lost control of his power and resulted in his powers acting on his thoughts. Poof, you now have one infant with all the power of a creator/destroyer God. As for as he knows he is a normal human. He was in a orphanage for a few years before he was adopted by a older man. His adoptive father passed away to natural causes one year prior leaving him to live on his own. He is now interacting with Akeno and currently harbors a crush for her. When will he tell her how he feels? What about his powers? Find out in the next instalment of 'Warrior of a Forgotten Age'! Well, see you later!**


	2. A Legend Reawakened!

**Tell me what you think, any feedback would appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Regular text or speech"

"Jutsu"

'_Thoughts'_

**Just to tell you where it is placed**

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

* * *

Naruto felt like he was going to die from anxiety. He felt like his stomach was being weighed down by a ton of molten lead. Why was he feeling like this you might ask? Well Naruto has one hot date/getting lunch with one Akeno Himejima. He could honestly say he had never been this worried. He was supposed to meet her at 12:00 and it was already 11:15. That left around 30 minutes for him to finish anything he needed to finish before he made his way to the school.

He was at a loss. He knew that he should dress casual. It was just two friends getting lunch together. But he felt something telling him that he should dress up a little. Only problem was that he was rather bad at dressing up in any way, shape, or form. He didn't know how to pull off a casual but stylish look. Hell, he barely knew how to pull off stylish. His opinion on stylish was something that you would find in a anime. God, how he wished he had a male friend that he could ask for help. The only male that he had a relationship with that could resemble friendship was Issei. Issei was useless in a situation, the kid would only get a date if someone was either they were somehow as perverted as he was, unlikely, or they planned on killing him when it was over, plausible. Every other male in the school either disliked or outright hated him for being close to Akeno, and by extension Rias. The few he was on neutral terms were useless in this situation because he would die before he asked a stranger for dating advice. Naruto Uzumaki had his pride damn it!

He went over mental checklist in his head as he stood in the boxers in front of his closet. Shower? Check. Place for date? Check. Sufficient amount of cash with a decent amount extra incase something comes up? Check. Damn it, what had that old bat told him before he croaked. Thinking about the old man that adopted him brought a dull pain to his heart, but he pushed it down with practiced ease. He had said something along the lines of, 'eat something small before a date so you aren't eating like a starving wolf.' What else did he say? 'Buy them something to remember the date by.' Ok, something for her to remember the date by. Something that didn't scream, 'I have a crush on you!' or anything overly romantic but it had to be reasonably nice. A stuffed animal? Yeah! A stuffed animal! But what animal? What animal would someone like Akeno like? Something cute, but at the same time proud. For some reason or another he felt like a fox would fit perfectly.

Ok, now he still had to get dressed. Damn it, why was he stressing it so much? He pull on a pair of jeans along with a plain white shirt. To finish it off he grabbed his black jacket that had orange stripes on it. He looked at himself in the mirror and he had to admit, he looked damn hot. If he swung that way, he would swing from himself. He quickly shivered and banished those thoughts.

It was 11:35 now and he would need the time to buy a stuffed fox toy and make it to the school before Akeno. It wouldn't be good to make her wait for him. Spraying himself with some cologne, he walked out the door.

* * *

**At the School - 11:55**

* * *

Naruto made it to the school with a good 5 minutes to spare. In one hand he had a stuffed toy fox, and in the other he had a phone. With the phone he was looking at his reflection to make sure that he was presentable. Finding himself satisfied with the results, put it away and looked up to see Akeno making her way over to him.

"Hey there Akeno-chan!" Naruto greeted exuberantly.

"Ara, Hello there Naruto-kun." Akeno responded.

Remembering the toy, Naruto extended it to her while looking away. "Ah, I was walking here when I saw this and I thought of you so I got it. Here." With that he placed it in Akeno's hands, still not meeting her eyes.

Akeno had a light blush on her face that she quickly pushed down.

"Naruto-kun! How thoughtful of you! But wasn't this supposed to be two friends getting lunch? You're treating this more like a date." Akeno said, with the teasing tone he now associated with her being used in full force.

"Well, if you want it to be, I mean. You know, uhh, yeah. I was just trying to be nice!" Naruto finished loudly finding that he couldn't explain his actions.

"No need to yell Naruto-kun. In fact, if you want to treat this like date I would be more than happy to oblige you." Akeno ended her sentence in a very seductive tone, that made a blush cover Naruto's face like a fire.

"I would love that! I mean, if you don't mind then there should be no problem treating it like a date." Naruto replied, trying and having moderate success in suppressing his blush.

"So, do you have anywhere in particular that you want to go?" Akeno asked after a few minutes of walking in a comfortable silence.

"Well, I was planning on visiting the new ice cream store that opened up last month. A few of my friends for the cooking club said that they were pretty good." He said, glad that he had something to distract himself with.

"That sounds lovely." Akeno replied with a smile, a light blush gracing her features thinking about a few romantic movies she watched where the main characters would share ice cream, only they were replaced with her and Naruto.

"Well, we're here!" Naruto announced shortly after.

Naruto sped up a little so he could reach the door first and hold it open. Akeno flashed him a bright smile in return.

As the walked to the store and took in their surroundings. It was a smaller store, but had a homely feel. It had the register in the front that they would buy cups from before going to the buffet style table to make their own ice cream cones or bowls.

After Naruto paid the clerk he handed Akeno a bowl and they both made their own. After they finished building their bowls and were about to take a seat Naruto looked out of the window they were going to sit and saw a sign showing an advertisement for the towns Aquarium displaying their new dolphin show.

"Ne, Akeno-chan? You want to go watch some dolphins?"

"What?" Came Akeno's confused voice.

"Well, we could sit here and eat or we could go watch the dolphin show across the street?"

"Well, the show might be entertaining. Why not?"

With that Naruto and Akeno walked out of the store and made their way across the street.

* * *

**Around Five Hours Later**

* * *

It was around 5:30 now and Naruto and Akeno were both walking down the street laughing at something or another. They only really planned to spend around a hour so together. But after getting the ice cream and watching the dolphin show, they both decided to see if there was anything else in town for them to do. There ended up being a small fair that day that they spent another 3 hours roaming, visiting booths and just enjoying themselves together.

"Well, it looks like our time together is over." Akeno said, sounding a little sad that her time was over but overall very happy with how the date went.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "Want to do this again sometime?" Naruto asked hesitantly, wondering if he was being a little too forward.

"I would love that!" Akeno replied happily.

"Really? That's great! Are you open next Saturday?" Came Naruto's ecstatic response.

"Sure! I'll see you at school on Monday, Naruto-kun."

"See you then, Akeno-chan."

He watched Akeno walk away with the fox toy he gave her at the start of the date with a smile, very happy that he would be getting a second date. After about 30 seconds or so of watching her he started to walk towards his home. Walking a short distance away he started cheering to himself, complete with a small celebratory dance.

_'Aw yeah Uzumaki! Who the man? You the man!' _He internally crowed.

About halfway through his trip he heard what sounded to be a guttural scream of fear. He knew that he should avoid it. You should never go to the scream of fear. Just call the police and hope for the best the next day on news. If you don't that leads to you to being killed. He internally cursed his hero complex that never let him stand by when someone needed help. He quickly called the police about a possible attack and run to the scream.

He saw Issei running down an alley. Nothing new. But this wasn't the scared because he was peeping run that he did. This was a dead sprint of a man that was going die if he didn't keep going. He could practically feel the desperation that Issei seems to be leaking out. As Issei ran by he pulled Naruto along.

"Run Naruto!" Issei barked out, not slowing in his pace. Naruto wordlessly followed at a moderate jog that was just as fast as Issei sprint, looking behind them for anything chasing them. He saw a large shadow loom over them and looked up, only to freeze. In the sky was a woman that looked like she had a large bonage fetish based on her clothes. What really stood out, other than the fact that she was in the sky, were her black wings. Naruto pushed himself to catch up to Issei and noticed the Issei was moving considerably slower than he was before, his breathing was also much heavier. He looked back at the black-winged bondage lady only to she her pulling her arm back to throw what appeared to be a spear of light. He saw that she was aiming at Issei and quickly tackled both of them out of the way. Taking note of Issei's condition he had to hold back a wince. He was covered with cut from that he assumed to be more light spears. He was bleeding rather badly and looked like he was going to pass out from exhaustion any second now. There was only one option. He was going to have to buy time till help arrived. Steeling himself he stood up and glared defiantly at the black-winged harpy.

"Oi! Lady are you so desperate for someone that you have to kidnap the most perverted person alive just to get some?" Naruto shouted out, hoping to take her attention away for Issei.

"I was gonna let you leave after removing your memories but now you are going die a slow painful death." The winged woman snarled. After saying her part she started to hurl spear after spear at Naruto who barely managed to dodge each one. He realized that he couldn't keep this up forever and decided to bring her to a narrow alley way so she would have to land in order to keep chasing him. After 30 seconds or so of running he found a suitable alleyway and rushed inside, prompting her to land and follow him like he planned. As he hid behind a dumpster waiting for her to pass him so he could attack her from behind. Once she walked past him he rushed forward to punch her, and time seemed to slow down. Before he reached her she turned around and avoided the punch. In the same movement she formed another spear of light and thrust it at him. He watched it approach slowly, unable to move.

Pain.

The spear sunk into the flesh of his abdomen. He looked at it as it faded away, leaving a hole in his chest that he could use to look behind himself. He fell to his knees before falling face first on to the dirty pavement of alleyway.

"Hm, as if a lowly human could hurt me. You did well in avoiding me. As my show of my respect for your skill I shall give you the name of your killer. My name is Raynare." After saying her part she walked out of the alleyway, spread her wings, and flew away.

_'Raynare? What a beautiful name for a horrible woman...'_

Naruto coughed up the blood that was filling up his lungs.

_'Is this it? Is this where it ends?'_

His mind drifted to the parent he never knew. It was assumed that he was abandoned at birth, but he always felt that his parents were dead.

_'Maybe I can meet them now.'_

His eyes started to grow heavy. He thought about the old man who adopted him when he was three years old and died not one full year ago.

_'Hehe, looks like you were right you old bastard. I am going to die a virgin.'_

He struggled to breath. His thoughts drifted to Akeno and the second date he would never get.

_'No! I can't die now! Not yet! I have to live!'_

Naruto fought the loss of consciousness and found it a lot easier to breath. Looking at his chest he saw he had healed, not completely, but enough to give him a good 30 minutes before he bleed out and died compared to to how he was almost dead not a moment ago. It looked like something healed him in an instant but couldn't finish the job. He felt himself fade in and out of consciousness. The last thing he saw was a flash of red in the shape of a circle.

* * *

**Mindscape**

* * *

Naruto found himself in what appeared to be an a sprawling village surrounded by a forest that appeared to never end. He also found himself on top of a large red tower that, from what he could discern, was in the center of the village. As he looked closer at the village he found that it was empty. Deciding to not stand around and do nothing, he started to explore. He found the village to be very clean, but at the same time it was time worn. Meaning that while it was clean, it was also in use not to long ago. '

_'Where did everyone go?'_

Not 5 minutes into his little exploration of the seemingly recently abandoned village he heard something that he couldn't place. Upon closer examination of the sound, he realized that it was snoring. Deciding to investigate, he followed the sound. Not two houses away someone was sleeping under what looked like a small hotel worth of blankets.

"OI! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE I AM!?" Naruto screamed, hoping to find some clue as to where he was. A shout of surprise was his answer. For the next few seconds he watched as he small mountain of blankets shook, as if someone was trying to find their way out but kept getting stuck. After a while a head popped out. Not that strange considering the fact that he knew someone was in there. What was strange was the fact that it was an identical copy of himself.

"Holy fuck!" Naruto cried out in shock.

"Eh?" Came the confused reply from the clone of Naruto.

"Who the hell are you!?" Naruto demanded

"Oh, I'm you. Idiot." Came the nonchalant answer.

"Idiot! If I'm you then you just called yourself an idiot!" Naruto retorted.

"Well so did you!" The clone bit back, pulling down his eye lid and sticking out his tongue.

"Whatever! Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked again after calming himself down sufficiently.

"Let me just give you the whole run down before we do anything else. OK?"

"Fine."

"Sit down and get comfy, this is going to take a while." With that the clone sat down on the pile of blankets and motioned Naruto to sit next to him. Shrugging his shoulders he did as asked.

"Well where do we start. I'll give you a rough summary of my, no our, life. I was born in a short period of peace in a war torn world. My world, which is different from your world, was one that revolved around Shinobi warfare. At age 12 I became a proud Shinobi of Konoha, my village." The copy paused to let it sink in.

"As a Shinobi, I was trained to battle enemies, defend clients or objects, and sometimes kill if the situation depends on it. I was a bit of a softy when it came to killing, not that I couldn't kill. Because I killed plenty of times during my 4 years years as a ninja. I just prefered to avoid it. I prefered to attempt, and I succeeded countless times, in having people see the error in their ways with a good old fashioned asskicking." Again he paused, this time to strike a ridiculous pose.

"Anyway, shortly before I turned 17 the Fourth Great Shinobi War broke out. A man named Madara Uchiha, who was considered to be the boogeyman on a planet full of child super-soldiers, declared war, himself vs. the entire world. He had an army, it was a army of biologically cloned soldiers made from the cells of one of the greatest Shinobi ever to grace our planet. Needless to say they were strong even if they were mass-produced. Around chunin level, which is about mid-level Shinobi. But while they lacked pure power, they made up for it with numbers. Not to mention the resurrected legends of my world that were forced to fight against us. Anyway, long story short, we were losing ground on all fronts. It was only when I mastered the power of my literal inner demon and sent clones of myself to every battlefield that the tides of the war started to turn. After several hours of non-stop fighting, we made it to the ringleader. Using the power of nine demons, each of which had to power to destroy mutations with a single move, he summoned the primordial god of my universe. The Juubi. A being that possessed the chakra of the entire world. Chakra is what would have given any jounin, high-level, Shinobi the power to single handedly take over any government on your planet. Needless to say, the Juubi beat us around like children. But it got worse, Madara Uchiha, the boogeyman, stole the powers of the Juubi for himself. He was even more dangerous than the Juubi because he had one thing that the Juubi lacked. A mind. While the Juubi was conscious, he was a mindless beast. Eventually we had Madara on the ropes when it was found out that Madara himself was just a pawn in the grand scheme of things."

"A being called Black Zetsu resurrected a woman who was considered to be a goddess. Kaguya. A monster of a woman. With the help of my two childhood friends and my sensei, we defeated and killed her before splitting her power back into the nine aforementioned demons. Unfortunately, my friend, driven mad by revenge, recreated the Juubi on accident more powerful than ever. I ended up killing and using his power to pull the Juubi into myself and destroy it conscious. But it was not without a cost. During the struggle inside my mind, the Juubi did enough damage that my mind pulled everything into itself in order to kill it from being lost to damage that the Juubi did. At the time I just wanted to rest, preferably for a few years. I mean, I did just singlehandedly win a war for the entire planet. So instead of using the practically divine power I gained from the Juubi to repair my mind, I opened a portal to the world you live in and lost consciousness. When I awoke, I found myself inside of you. You were around 5 years of age. I was confused as to why I was I child but then I remembered by last thought before I lost consciousness. I was thinking that if I lost my memories then I would be a child, and it appeared that a combination of my fatigue and lack of control of my powers led them to act on my thoughts without me knowing. From that, you were born."

"The main reason I left my world was because if I remained there would never be peace. With my power, people would end up fearing me and that isn't what I wanted. The only way to let someone grow is to let them do things on their own. So that is what I did with my world. Anyway, after I entered the portal my mind finished locking itself up. So after that I fell asleep, so everything after that was you. You get all that?" The clone, now revealed to be a different Naruto.

"OK, can I call you something else other than Naruto? It's would be confusing if we have to same name." Naruto managed to get out.

"Call me Asura. That was our past incarnation." The now named Asura answered with a shrug.

"OK, Asura. So you, we, were a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves?" Cue nod. "And we were a child soldier that ended up becoming the savior of the entire world?"

"We were called the child of prophecy." Asura supplied.

"OK, child of prophecy, got it. We also basically became god after a battle that decided the fate of a world?" Naruto continued his questions in a monotone.

"Yup."

"I'm not buying into whatever fucked up kind joke you're trying to sell me." With that Naruto turned around to walk away. Asura sighed before a flutter of wind was heard. Naruto promptly bumped into something. He looked and saw that it was Asura.

"What the hell? You were way over there? What?" Naruto sputtered out incredulously.

"Look, Naruto. I know that this is a lot to take in, but you are me and I am you. The reason you are here now is because you were fatally harmed to point where you were going to die in the next few seconds. Because you desperately required the power, I was able to channel a little bit of chakra into healing you. Not enough to make you good as new, but enough to pull you out of the red."

"So now I can heal superfast? What other powers do I, we, have?" Naruto asked, thinking about Raynare and how she almost killed him with her light spear. Maybe what Asura was saying wasn't so far fetched if a blacked-winged harpy that was into bondage could kill him with a spear made of light.

"Yes you now heal faster, but too much and your body will fail from overload. As for powers, it is almost infinite. You have barely opened the gate that holds you back from using our power. Not even a sliver, but it's some. Frankly, with how weak your body currently is your body would be disintegrated instantly if you used even a fraction of our power." Asura explained.

"What? I would like to think that I am rather fit." Naruto tried to defend himself.

"For a normal human, sure. For a Shinobi? You have the body of a low to mid level chunin. Pathetic. Right now, you can use chakra but with your lack of experience, you can only handle a around the same amount as a high-level chunin without any adverse effects on your health."

"So what, I need to work out harder? How?"

"I will be giving you exercises to perform. We will work your body till you can match mine before I reverted it, and I was able to run at Mach 1 if I felt like it in my base form."

"How tell hell do you plan on me reaching that any time soon!?" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"I don't. It will take years, but we will reach it. Not only that, I will be giving chakra exercises to do so you can handle more and more of our chakra till you can use all of it." Asura explained "That will also take years by the way." He added seeing Naruto's excited face, prompting a groan of disappointment.

"Wait, you have all my memories right?" Naruto asked. Asura nodded in agreement.

"Then why can't you let me use them so I can master chakra using them?"

"No." Came Asuras no nonsense reply.

"...Why not?" Naruto asked in exasperation.

"I can't control the memories I give you. If I were to give you a jutsu with memories, with it would come memories of things related to it. And if I gave you all my memories, assuming you could survive the lifetimes worth of memories I posses due to a certain memory transfer technique, you would have memories of people you don't know. You would watch people die by your hand when you don't even know that you killed them. You would be watching people that you don't know, but still hold dear to you hear, suffer and at times die. Do you think that you could handle that? Your mind simply isn't conditioned like mine to handle things like that."

"...I think I get where you're coming from. OK, so training is the way to go."

"I can give you a few memories, but I will only do so if you need them. And by need, I mean you will die without them." Asura offered, to which Naruto nodded happily.

"So yeah..." Asura said trying to break the awkward silence that drifted between them.

"Yeah..." Naruto trailed off.

"I'm going to sleep again. Later." Asura murmured before turning around.

"Wait! How do I leave?!" Naruto shouted, thinking that he was stuck here.

"Oh, just imagine yourself waking up." Asura replied before crawling under his pile of blankets.

Doing just that, Naruto felt him body getting lighter and opened his eyes to see himself fading away.

"Wait Asura! How do I talk to you again?" Naruto shouted.

"I'm in your mind idiot! Just think!" Asura shouted back. Naruto sweat dropped.

_'Well this is change from my normal dream. At least the old ones make sense now.'_

* * *

**With Issei**

* * *

_' I'm a coward.' _Issei laminated as he lay on the ground catching his breath after Naruto distracted Yuuma and moved her away.

_'I let him go on his own. I'm useless... Just a worthless pervert that only survived the first stab because he tripped on a rock. No, I have to help Naruto.'_ Finding his resolve he stood up and checked his pockets for anything of use. Finding a half empty packet of gum, a cell phone, a note from his mom that told him to grab some milk on his way home, and a folded piece of red paper. Opening it up he remembered that cute gave it to him but before he could continue that train of thought the paper flashed brightly, prompting him to drop it in fear, and a neon red circle of some strange light appeared on the ground. Waiting for another freaky monster ready to kill him, the brought his arms up to block his face and shut his eyes.

"Soooo, did you summon me to do anything?" Came the melodious voice of a distinctly female human. Peeking through his fingers he saw the last person he expected. Rias Gremory. Arguably the most popular person in all of Kuoh.

"...Err, what are you doing here?" Issei asked in a confused voice. Rias just gave a small smile, as if expecting that question.

"Well that paper on the ground? Thats a summoning circle for Devils of the Germory Clan. With that you brought me, the Heiress of the Gremory Clan, here to fulfill any desire that you might have, for a price of course." Rias explained. Issei's mind promptly took a turn for the perverted. Luckily he managed to stop himself before things got too far along, but even then he only managed because of his worry for Naruto's well being.

"I need you to find Naruto and make sure that he is OK." Issei requested with conviction. Now it was Rias's turn to look confused.

"That's it?"

"Not completely. My date, Yuuma, suddenly grew black wings and started to throw spears of light at me. I ran into Naruto and he distracted her from me and moved her away. I need you to find Naruto and make sure that he is OK." Issei clarified.

"OK, we will discuss payment afterward." With that she suddenly grew two large bat-like wings and took to the air.

_'It appears that Issei didn't die from the Fallen Angel attack. But this works in my favor. I can have him become one of my Peerage as payment. With Issei and his Sacred Gear helping me, I at least stand a chance of defeating Riser.' _With her plan solidified in her mind she went in search of Naruto, missing a large winged being flying above to clouds to where it saw Issei collapsed of exhaustion.

* * *

**With Raynare**

* * *

_'I saw the pervert collapse around here. I doubt he moved much from when I last saw him. I can kill him and be on my way.' _Were Raynare's thoughts as she descended from above the clouds to back where Naruto distracted her from her target. Finding him to be in roughly the same place where she last saw him, she dove down to kill him only to realize something.

Why would her superiors ask her to watch someone with a common Twice Critical Sacred Gear? Simple. They wouldn't. If she were a betting woman, she could gamble on the fact that he more likely than not had a rare Sacred Gear. But what one? She remembered something that she learned not to long ago. The Sacred Gear Removal Ceremony. If she could remove it from him, she could use it to gain more power. Add that with the Nun that wielded Twilight Healing and the Fallen Angels would have two very powerful tools at their beck and call. Finding no flaws in taking the perverts Sacred Gear for herself, she flew down and knocked out Issei with a chop to the back of his neck and flew away with him towards the abandoned Church.

* * *

**Time Skip - The Next Morning - With Naruto**

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself inside his bed. He tried to put everything that happened during the last 24 hours in order mentally.

He woke up late like he always does on Saturday. Check.

He had a date with Akeno so he stressed over it but got ready on time. Check.

He went on his date and it went amazingly. Check.

He was walking home when he heard a scream of terror so he went to check it out. Check.

He found a winged woman chasing Issei and distracted her with himself to save Issei. Check.

He got stabbed in the gut for his troubles. Check.

He entered his mind and found out that he basically had to powers of a Primordial God but was unable to use anything more than a miniscule portion due to his 'weak' body. Check.

Now he woke up back in his room like nothing happened in the first place. Check.

_'Fuck! What the actual hell happened last night? Was it all just some bad acid trip or something?'_

He tried to get up and check what day it was but he found that he couldn't move his left arm. Well he could, but it was being weighted down. Almost like something was holding onto him. Something soft and warm now that he thought about. Attempting not to freak out, he turned his head and saw a human sized lump under the blanket on his left side.

Apparently his attempt at not freaking out failed because the object under blanket started to stir.

"Ara, Naruto-kun what time is it?" Akeno's voice rang out. Naruto froze. Akeno was under the blankets with him. Not only that, they were both naked.

_'Did I have sex with Akeno!?' _Was his first thought before he started to cry inside. _'I don't even remember...'_

"Naruto-kun? Are you there?" Akeno called out to him seeing his eyes glaze over and a feeling of depression cover him. He quickly snapped out of his daze.

"Akeno-chan! What are you doing in my bed? Please don't tell me that we..." Naruto trailed off.

Akeno's lower lip stuck and started to shake as tears started to build up in her eyes, giving her the image of a kicked puppy. "Y-you were my first... a-an-and you don't even want me.. I thought we had something Naruto-kun..." She quickly hid her face in her arms and muffled sobs were heard. Naruto quickly felt like a jackass.

"No! What I meant was that I don't want to have sex with you now! No wait! That came out wrong! I want to, but not yet! I would prefer we build a relationship before we go to anything like that!" He started to ramble like he always does when he gets nervous, not noticing that Akeno stopped crying. Well, if you count fake crying as crying. Now she was staring at Naruto, who was avoiding looking at her with a massive blush on his face, and blushing as she heard him talk about wanted a relationship with her before going into any major. Watching his struggle with his words she couldn't help but let out a small giggle. The drew his attention.

"...Before we do anything... eh? Weren't you just cryin... You were just fucking with me weren't you..." Naruto finished in a deadpan.

"I believe that you just found out that I am not in fact, 'fucking you with'. See as how all we did was sleep." Akeno replied with a smirk.

"Gah! That's not what I meant!" He shouted, drawing another giggle from Akeno. "Anyway, what happened last night? I remember parting ways before we reached my house, so how are you here?" He asked once he had calmed down significantly. Akeno quickly grew serious.

"You were with Issei after our date and you ran into a Fallen Angel. From what I understand you tried to save Issei by distracting her and ended up getting speared for your efforts. Somehow you healed to the point where your biggest concern was the amount of blood you lost because the rest of you was fine. Rias was summoned by Issei and he requested her to find you, she did and when she went to find Issei she could find nothing." Akeno explained.

"Fallen Angel? Summoned? What do you and Rias had to do with any of this?"

"A Fallen Angel is a Angel that has fallen from grace due to them possessing any one of the Seven Sins. What me and Rias have to do with this is the fact that we are Devils. Issei, unknowingly, received a summoning contract from Rias and with it summoned her with his desire to help you." Akeno explained, a bit more hesitantly with concern about how he would react to the knowledge that she was a Devil.

"Let me get this straight. I was stabbed by a Fallen Angel, right?" Akeno gave a nod of confirmation. "I can believe that considering the fact that I saw her wings and all that, but you can't expect me to believe that you're a Devil, can you? You're just too nice of a person to be blood-thirsty Devil." Naruto deadpanned. In response she spread open her bat-like wings.

"I stand corrected. I still doubt that you are anything like the Devils in religious texts." Naruto stated after overcoming his shock.

"Most Devils are a lot more like humans after the three-way war between the Devil, Angels and Fallen Angels that resulted in the Four Maou, or Devil Leaders being killed." Akeno agreed. "Do you mind if I ask how you healed so fast?" Akeno asked after a short pause.

_**'Oi! Naruto! You there?'**_

Naruto jumped. "What the hell? Asura? Is that you?"

_**'Indoor voices, Naruto. Just think what you want me to hear.'**_

"Naruto-kun? Are you still with me?" Akeno asked in concern, wondering why he jumped and who Asura was.

"Ah, sorry. I have to talk to someone, I'll be with you in a little bit." Naruto replied.

_'Ok, make this quick.'_

**_'Don't get your panties in a twist. I just wanted to tell you that you training starts today. So either get rid of the hot chick in bed with you or get her to join you.' _**Asura ordered.

_'OK? I'll see if she wants to come along. Where are we going to be training?' _Naruto asked.

_**'Just find a place that people don't visit, but make sure there are trees. Nice big trees.' **_Asura requested.

_'So you're a nature freak as well?' _Naruto snidely remarked.

**_'I like Nature due to being a Sage but nature freak would go to another one of our past incarnations, Hashirama Senju.' _**Asura stated seriously.

_'What are we the Last Airbender or something?' _Naruto tried, hoping to annoy Asura even a little.

**_'I am easily the best wind user to have ever existed.' _**Asura again stated without any humor.

_'...Whatever.'_

"Ne, Akeno-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" She responded.

"I'm going to go train my new found powers, I can explain on the way to the woods where I am going to train. Can you come along?" He requested.

"Sure!" Akeno enthusiastically replied, happy to spend some more time with him.

"I'll go make us breakfast first!" Naruto stated happily, and got up to do just that.

"Ara, Naruto-kun? You do know that you are still naked right?" Akeno asked with a heavy blush adorning her face, as she roamed his body with her eyes.

"Uh, what? WHAT!?" He roared before grabbing his clothes and running out the room, slamming the door shut as he left. Akeno stared at the door for a few seconds before giggling lightly.

* * *

**There we go. Chapter two, complete. I'm sorry if I am taking a while to update considering the fact that all I am doing is minor changes. My only excuse is that doing this takes the backseat to my real life, which at the moment is rather hectic. **

**Now for a short summary of the chapter. Naruto went on his date with Akeno and it went great. On his way home he ran into Issei, who was running away for Raynare after he managed to avoid the first spear stab due to tripping over a rock. Trying to help Issei, Naruto distracted Raynare and tried to defeat her after pulling her into an alleyway only to get stabbed. As he lay on the ground dying he managed to pull on a little of his power and healed himself. Falling unconscious shortly after, he met Asura, someone who could be considered the manifestation of his power. Almost like a Zanpakuto in '_Bleach_'. Finding out about his past he tries to take it in stride. After waking up, he found himself in his bed with Akeno. Now he is going to begin his training. Unknown to him, or anyone for the matter, Issei was captured by the Fallen Angels and will have his Sacred Gear removed, which in turn will result in his death. To find out what happens next, read chapter three! Coming to a fanfiction site near you! Well, later!**


	3. Loss of Life!

**Read the chapter and tell me what you think in a review. Feedback helps authors grow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Regular text or speech"

"Jutsu"

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Asura's thoughts'**_

**"Asura speaking"**

**Just to tell you where it is placed**

* * *

**Monday - Kouh Academy**

* * *

Naruto stumbled towards to school, he had bags under his eyes and one of them, his left, looked like someone punched it in, along with bruises on his arms, legs, and chest, not that you could see them. He appeared to be favoring his left leg looked like he was going to pass out any second. Akeno walked up to Naruto to greet him.

"Hello there Naruto-kun! How ar... What happened to you?!" She demanded seeing his current state.

"Asura. Asura is a demon." Naruto stated like it was a fact of life, unarguable and unchangeable, similar to gravity.

"What happened after I left?" Akeno asked him.

* * *

**Flashback of Naruto's Training**

* * *

"Damn it!" Naruto's shout of frustration rang out through the forest where he was training.

"Ara, Naruto-kun you can do it!" Akeno cheered on distractedly. Much more focused on staring at Naruto's shirtless chest that was covered with sweat from all the effort he was putting in his current exercise.

_'Asura? Is there anything that could help me speed this up?'_ Naruto asked the voice in his head.

**_'I have one training technique, but I will only teach it to you when you finish this exercise. Once you finish this, you will have enough control to handle the required amount of chakra without destroying your body from the inside out.'_** Asura stated firmly.

_'I meant more along the lines of a tip or hint for this exercise...'_ Naruto clarified.

_**'Oh. Why didn't you say so? Don't use too much or you will get blasted off, and don't use too little or you will slide off. Also, keep calm or your control will get jacked up.'**_ Asura supplied.

_'Why the hell couldn't you tell me that before you bastard!? I could have been done by now.'_ Naruto raged.

_**'Now now, you are doing much better than I was when I did this exercise.'**_ Asura offered in a kind voice.

_'Really?'_ Naruto replied, sounding proud.

_**'Yeah! Except I was 12 and had reserves that would make yours look like a drop of water compared to a lake.'**_ Asura finished in a smug tone.

_'Bastard._' Naruto returned.

_**'We're the same person. Now remember to calm down. I'm going to sleep, wake me up when you finish.'**_

With a grumble Naruto calmed his emotions and started to climb the tree, this time reaching the top.

"Finally!" Naruto cheered, happy to finally be done. His shout roused Akeno from her daze.

"Would you look at the time. Naruto-kun! As much as I would love to spend the day watching the sweat drip off your nice sculpted chest, I must get going. See you tomorrow!" Akeno said before flying away.

"Later Akeno-chan!" Naruto replied with a slight blush at hearing her blatantly admitting to having been ogling him the entire time.

_**'OK, now we do the real training.'**_

_'Let's get started!'_

* * *

**One Hour Later**

* * *

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Naruto's shout rang out through the clearing. In three separate puffs of smoke came three identical copies of Naruto himself.

_**'OK, Naruto. Good job. Now tell two clones to go off and work on tree walking, with your improved reserves your control will have gone down. Because your reserves will constantly be growing you will need to constantly work on control exercise. Got it?'**_

_'OK.'_

"OK, two of you go work on tree walking again. Don't stop til you drop." Watching them go do as told, with the third stand there awkwardly.

_**'Now then, I will be possessing the last clone and with it I will teach you'**_ After saying his part, Asura did as he said he would and promptly charged Naruto, who was unprepared for the sudden attack and got sent to the ground after a vicious hook to the jaw.

"What the hell you bastard! At least give me some warning!" He was quickly cut off as he had to dodge another punch thrown by Asura.

**"You won't get one in the real world, now fight!"** With that Asura charged back at Naruto.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

* * *

Naruto lay on the ground. Dozens of his bones broken. He felt like a slab of meat after you smash it with a tenderizer. He managed to land some hits on Asura, but once he did he was forced to create another set on three clones, send two to work on tree climbing, and start the beat down all over again. Asura was back inside his mind now.

_**'Good job kid, you almost managed to double to amount of chakra you can handle at any given time. You are now at around high-jounin level in chakra reserves, but your body is still not at high-chunin level yet. Almost but not yet. Unfortunately, I can't heal you all the way because I was healing you little by little the entire time so you could keep going. I can heal the broken bones though, but thats it.'**_ Asura briefed Naruto of the results.

_'Anything. Just please make it stop.'_ Naruto begged before passing out to fatigue and pain.

_**'He lacks drive. He could have gone farther if he had the needed conviction. He doesn't need to protect anyone so he doesn't push himself as hard as I did.'** _Were Asura's thoughts to himself.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

_**'WAKE UP NARUTO!'**_ Asura shouting in Naruto's mind.

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted aloud, before wincing as his entire body hurt.

_**'Good, you're up. I managed to heal you a bit more. Now get home. You need to shower and change before you go to school. A quick breakfast wouldn't hurt anyone.'**_

_'SHIT!'_ Was Naruto's sole thought before he ran/limped home to do as told before going to school.

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

"Asura is a bastard when it comes to training." Naruto replied simply.

"But if Asura is inside your head, why does it look like someone punched you in the face?" Akeno asked.

_**'Don't tell her! Keep everything a secret! Girls love it when you surprise them when you swoop in to save them like a hero!'**_ Asura demanded.

"...Don't ask..." Naruto said before walking into class and passing out on his desk.

* * *

**End of the School Day**

* * *

The final bell rang and like always Naruto was the first person out of the room. He looked like that very morning had never even happened. His eye was no longer blackened. He no longer winced whenever he moved even a muscle. He lost the limp that he had when coming to school. His skin lost all the discoloration from the bruises that previously littered it. He walked with fluidity that he lacked just yesterday to his house, intending on creating a clone or two to do his homework while he did the exercises that Asura told him to. While they might make him feel like shit, you couldn't argue with the results. And this was after one day. He could hardly imagine how strong he would get after a week, a month, a year? And from what Asura told him, he had almost infinite potential to grow as Asura himself couldn't handle his full power for the short time that he wielded it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by someone he had only met a few times, Yuuto Kiba.

"Hello there, Naruto-sempai!" Yuuto greeted.

"What's up Kiba-san?" Naruto asked, wondering why the blond was talking to him when they never really interacted before.

"Well, Rais-buchou wants to talk to you. So I was wondering if you could follow me to the Occult Research Club Room?" The younger blond asked Naruto in his usual polite tone.

_'Well this might help clear up some of the remaining questions I have. Not to mention that Rias doesn't seem like the kind of person to give up, so I might as well get this out of the way.'_ Naruto thought before nodded and motioning for Kiba to lead the way.

* * *

**In the Occult Research Club Room**

* * *

Kiba held the door open for Naruto to walk in, to which Naruto acknowledged with a nod of his head before walking in. Entering he found it looked like he expected it to. It was a large three-story abandoned dormitory on the outside. And on the inside it had a old, mystic kind of feel to it. Like what you would find in the study of an old rich person. The first thing he noticed was a short girl with white hair sitting on a couch munching on a plate of cookies. Koneko if he remembered right. She just offered him a nod in greeting, which he returned. He then noticed Akeno walking into the room with a tray with a few cups of tea. He smiled seeing her, happy that he had someone he knew well so he wouldn't feel completely out of place among them. Finally the person who he came here to talk to entered the room, or did she bring him here? Rias Gremory.

_**'NARUTO! You didn't tell me that you knew a hot red head!'**_ The voice of Asura roared out in Naruto's head.

_'Indoor voices you asshole. As for not telling you, I didn't that it was important.'_ Naruto called back.

_**'Not important!? Shes a hot red head! Idiot! She's even hotter than our mom, and our mom was a total babe!'**_ Asura ranted.

_'Slow down there! What do you mean by that?! Please don't tell me that you were into our mom like that!'_ Naruto begged, internally blanching.

_**'Calm down. Our parents died on the day I was born. I met her soul that she sealed inside of me, I thought she was a babe before I knew she was our mom. I see no point in changing my opinion with the knowledge that she was my mother.'** _Asura defended himself.

_'Nothing wrong with thinking that your mom is a total babe. Are all ninja as fucked up in head as you?'_ Naruto mocked.

_**'I was considered unpredictable, but most ninja were worse as far as personality quirks went.'** _Asura replied.

"...Naruto? Are you there" Rias said, trying to get Naruto's attention.

_**'We will continue this later.'**_ Asura stated before quieting down.

_'Whatever.'_

"Sorry about that, what were you saying?" Naruto apologised.

"I was just asking you about how much you know about the situation between the three factions." Rias answered.

"Oh, well I don't know all that much. Akeno-chan gave me a short rundown on it, but I don't have any specifics." Naruto admitted.

"Well let me explain everything that you will need to know." Rias offered in a pleased tone. "Devils are grouped into two groups. Pure-blooded, Devils born into clans like myself, and Reincarnated Devils, beings who have been made into Devils by using Evil Pieces. Evil Pieces are like a chess set. One King. One Queen. Two Knights. Two Bishops. Two Rooks. And Eight Pawns. I am the Kings in my set. Akeno is my Queen, Yuuto is my Knight, and Koneko is my Rook. They are also known as the Peerage. Like in a chess game, each piece has its own power. Knights have their speed boosted. Rooks have increased strength and defence. Bishops have improved magic reserves and control. Queens have all of them together. Finally Pawns can promote into any other class but King if they enter enemy territory. For a Devil to posses a set of Evil Pieces they must be considered High-Level. All Reincarnated Devils are considered Low-Class, but they can increase their ranking through a series of Peerage vs. Peerage fights called the Rating Games. The Rating Games are like chess games in that if the King is defeated, the match is over. They are broadcasted and countless Devils watch them." She explained. "Did you catch all that?"

"I think. Two kinds of Devils. Natural born and Reincarnated Devils. Devils have a sport called the Rating Games. They played by creating a team of Devils to fight a chess based team battle. And each player has a special power depending on who they are. That about sum it up?" Naruto asked.

"...Rather crude and lacking key details, but yes. That does 'about sum it up'." Rias replied with a small giggle at his blunt summary.

"Not that I'm not happy about knowing more about what I got myself into, but why call me all they way out here just to tell me that?" Naruto demanded.

"How observant of you! I did call you out here to ask you something." Rias said.

"That being...?" Naruto trailed off, waiting for her to continue.

"Join my Peerage." She returned.

"Why?" Naruto shot back instantly.

"As a Devil your life will be extend to the point where you could be considered immortal. You will also have the opportunity to amass fame and fortune through the aforementioned Rating Games. Not only that, but if you classify as a High-Level Devil, that anyone can with enough hard work, you will be able to build a Peerage of your own, creating a harem of sorts. All of this will be opened to you if you accept the offer to join my Peerage." Rias answered, make it sound as enticing as possible.

_**'Do it for the harem.'**_ Asura suddenly chimed in.

_'What? Why? I'm trying for a relationship with Akeno-chan, I don't think trying to build a harem is the way to win over a girl.'_ Naruto deadpanned.

**_'Do it for me. When I was sealed inside your mind I was a lonely man. Everyday I went back to the same cold empty bed. You must compensate for that by having several women to keep your bed full and warm.'_ **Asura demanded.

_'...Shut up.'_ Naruto replied after taking a few seconds to process what he had just heard.

_**'NARUTO! If you won't do this for me then do it for Ero-sennin! He was our godfather for crying out loud. The man had two dreams in his life. I achieved the first one, which was peace for the entire world. Its up to you to complete the second one! You must live the dream of the most perverted of all perverts! You must have a harem full of beautiful women who love you!' **_Asura started preaching.

_'I will be ignoring now.' _Naruto stated before doing just that.

_**'No, Naruto! Listen to me! Remember the manga you read! If you keep up the Hero Complex thing you have going with your good looks, girls will be tripping over each other to be with us! Don't fight it! Embrace the harem!'**_ Asura ranted, unfortunately Naruto tuned him out.

"...I'll join." Naruto answered after thinking it over. It would help him get stronger, get him allies, and get him closer to Akeno. Pluses all over the board.

"Great! Just lay on the ground and I'll perform the ceremony." Rias said, looking like she just won the lottery. "From now, you will be my servant and live for me, Rias Gremory. Return as my Pawn!" Saying that she put one Pawn piece on Naruto's chest, and waited. And waited.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, maybe you're worth more." Rias said and place two Pawn pieces on Naruto's chest before repeating the process. Only to find the same results.

"More?" She put a Knight piece on his chest. Only for that to fail. She kept trying until she reached eight Pawns only for that to fail as well.

"How much are you worth?" Rias huffed in frustration. She found someone worth an unknown amount and she couldn't add him to her Peerage even thought he was willing.

"I take it that the ceremony failed?" Naruto asked sitting up.

"Unfortunately. This means that you will be unable to join my Peerage." Rias said in a rather sad way, feeling bad that she found someone who could potentially beat Riser only to find that she couldn't add him to her Peerage.

_'Still, better to have him as an ally than an enemy. With his relationship with Akeno and his power that will without a doubt grow to untold heights, that is the only option.'_ Rias lamented.

"Even if you are unable to join my Peerage, would you be open to an alliance? You help us with any problems we have, and we return the favor?" Rias offered, extending her hand to shake.

"I would have helped you anyways considering the fact that Akeno-chan is your Queen, but a formal alliance sounds nice." Naruto admitted, reaching his own hand out to shake with Rias.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

* * *

Naruto sat in class trying to pass the time. His test and homework scores had gone up the past few days due to studying with clones, so the teachers cut him a little slack. His mind wandered to Issei. He hadn't seen the pervert since Saturday when he got stabbed by the Fallen Angel. It was Wednesday. Today would be the third day of school that Issei missed. He would have to go over to his house to see how he was dealing with everything.

He wondered what he was going to do today. He had fallen into a rhythm of waking up, going to school, hanging out the Occult Research Club, training, going to bed and repeating. Add several dozen clones to do things that he disliked or didn't feel like doing, like homework or chores, and he had more extra time to himself than he knew what to do with. So he either hung out with Akeno or trained.

As for his training. He was growing at a steady pace. He had managed enough chakra control to be able to posses enough chakra to make around 30 clones, and with them his training sped up. Enough so that Asura decided to started training Naruto in the five main elemental affinities that he would posses due to having all the chakra in the world. It was during the elemental training that they found something.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Naruto and Asura, in one of Naruto's clones, stood across from each other in the middle of a forest clearing.

**"OK, Naruto we will start on Fūton manipulation then we will move onto Doton. Why Fūton and Doton, you might be asking? Fūton because I am most comfortable with that so I can teach it the easiest, and Doton because I plan on teaching you Jiton or Magnet Release. Why Jiton? Well you lack armor or weapons. I recognize that to be something that I also lacked, well any real armor. My outfit had several expert-level seal on the inside so it was far more durable than any normal kind of clothing and even some armors. Anyway, when you master Fūton and Doton we will mix the two to use Jiton. I will then instruct you in recreating several kinds of weapons and armors from my world. After which, I will teach you to apply seals. Once you know that, you will use Jiton to carve the seal onto every one of the weapons and every piece of armor you create, insuring that you will have a veritable armory on you at all times when you seal them on your person, and if you run out you can always create more."** Asura explained and waited a few moments for Naruto to absorb it all.

**"Now for the first exercise you need to split a leaf cleanly in half using chakra."** Asura instructed.

Naruto plucked a leaf of a nearby tree and attempted to cut it only to rip it apart using this chakra. "Eh, I guess its harder than it sounds." Naruto mused.

**"Try to imagine two blades grinding against each other creating a fine edge. That was how I managed it."** Asura offered.

Trying it again with the tip that Asura offered, he closed his eyes and imagined two blades grinding a fine edge. Opening his eyes he found that half the leaf had a cut halfway. "Alright! Now to speed this up with a few clones."

**"Naruto."** Asura called out in a serious voice. **"It appears that you affinity for the elements are far higher than what would normally be possible. Most likely due to the fact that Juubi's chakra is all the chakra in the world. Your high affinity combined with the Kage Bunshin training method can help speed up learning jutsu several fold."**

"Why do I feel like running?" Naruto asked, feeling a chill run down his spine.

Asura just offered a bloodthirsty grin. **"If you can do more then you will do more. Your new training schedule will make the old one look like it was a plan to relax."**

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

Naruto could feel like phantom pains in his body from how rough Asura was during every training session.

_**'At least you get some pain resistance training.'**_ Asura interjected.

_'I hate you so much.'_ Naruto replied.

_**'Love you too!'**_ Asura returned.

As Naruto walked to the Hyoudou household his thoughts drifted to Akeno and how his relationship with her changed in the past few days. She was a lot more affectionate than she had been before, she was also more... hands on. Not that he minded, he was rather happy with the turn of events. He was a little worried that things were moving too fast and that they might do something that they would regret. He held back a chuckle. He sounded like some lovesick pre-teen. The thing was, he really wanted his relationship with Akeno to work out. Sure he had passing crushes on a few females and found others to be attractive, but Akeno made them all feel like they didn't matter. When he was around her he felt happy. Not just normal happy, but more of a content to just be around her. The fact that was she was extremely kind, funny, and smart helped. It didn't hurt that she was easily one of the most attractive girls he had ever seen. Now he just had to figure out what she meant to him. It would be a lot easier if Asura didn't force him to listen to him rant about the pros about having a harem. Something about that being one his formers master dreams that. The only one that Asura didn't complete for his master.

_**'Now, Naruto. We have a couple more minutes so I will go over the next unit of things that I will teach you.'**_ Asura stated, breaking the silence.

'Lets hear it.'

_**'You are fairly strong. A lot stronger than I was... When I was 16.'**_ Asura said, bring up and crushing Naruto's pride in a matter of seconds. _**'If we keep up what we are doing then everything will go great. But I have something that you will need to work on constantly.'**_

_'Well? What is it?'_

_**'Attitude.'**_

_'Attitude?' _Naruto asked incredulously.

_**'Attitude. The right look and attitude can win a fight before it begins with pure intimidation. I will be the first to admit that I wasn't the most imposing figure on the battle field. But that is a non-factor due to the fact that when you master Jiton and create some badass battle armor that I have seen in my world... and in mangas...'** _He finished quietly. _**'But we need to work on how to deal with a fight. As of right now, you have battle experience but almost all of it was from a controlled spar. The fights that you will have the supernatural beings will be to the death. Not to mention that they will all be far stronger than the Fallen Angel Raynare. We will be working on building up a attitude to deal with any worries and not let them be seen so the enemy can't capitalize on it. I personally didn't need to hide my feelings about life or death battles because I built an immunity to them during the 6 years that I attended Ninja Academy, and only increased that immunity during my years of service.'** _Asura explained.

_'So I need something that will help me hide how nervous I am about fighting to death so people can't act on that fear? But I will eventually get used to it?'_ Naruto summarized.

_**'That sounds about right. But it won't be just a mask to hide fear. You will project fear into others. I knew that people could do that from my real fight with a man named Zabuza Momochi. A demon of a man. Almost made a kid who saw everyone of his relatives being killed in front of him kill himself just by saying a few words. At the time I shrugged it off and forgot about it. But then during one of my final battles, against Madara Uchiha, I was ready to give up and condemn to entire world due to fear. Me, the most powerful person alive, after Madara, ready to give up just because the bastard looked at me. I got over my fear and beat him, but I had never been as scared as I was fighting him. Not dying, not losing, just standing in front of him and defying him made me want to give in. I will teach you to do that.'** _Asura admitted.

_'Let me get this straight. You plan on teaching me how to put the fear of god into people. In essence copying a man that even you feared.' _Naruto exclaimed, not believing that someone of Asura's caliber could be scared just by being looked at.

_**'As much as I hate the man, I respect him even more. Without any upgrades from stealing peoples DNA or absorbing some promidal god inside of him, he was considered to be a God of War. My strongest before I gained a boost in power from the Rikudou no Sennin was no where near as power as he was in any area of Shinobi combat. Reactions? He knew what you were going to do before you did it with the Sharingan. Strenght? He could throw around grown men like pebbles. Jutsu? He possibly knew more jutsu than anyone else. Tactics? He was to be smarter than his rival Hashirama Senju, who was considered to be the stronger Shinobi ever. As for a battle mode? I had a giant nine-tailed fox avatar the I could use to battle, and with it could level mountains with a single move. His battle mode would be his Susanoo, and with that he beat around the Gokage who were the five of the strongest people alive like they were leaves in the wind.'** _Asura replied._** 'While it will be a while before you can hold a flame to Madara, you can copy how he acted and use that to throw people off. Consider it to be psychological warfare. Almost every Shinobi used it. My teacher Kakashi acted lazy and careless so lower peoples guard. My master Jiraiya acted like a shameless pervert who let himself get beat around to lower peoples guard. Well... He was a shameless pervert that let himself get beat around, but he was also one of the strongest Shinobi of all time. Others used fear like Orochimaru who would freak out people to the point where the would make stupid choices out of panic or fear.'**_

_'So how did Madara act if you want me to act like him?'_ Naruto asked.

_**'You won't act like a copy of Madara. He had his flaws, a major one being his arrogance that led to his downfall. We will be creating a personality for you that will emerge when you battle. Something that will throw off any opponents that you fight. Something that will help keep you sane as you take lives. It will essentially be another tool for you to use. Understood? As for his personality, he didn't care about much. He acted like everything was below him. When he looked at you, you would feel like you were worth nothing. Like you were nothing. But that was nothing compared to what it was like when he acknowledged you as a threat. He was born and raised with war. He had taken countless lives before he hit puberty. The look he gave someone when he deemed them a threat was what you would imagine from a warlord getting of his throne to kill one of his enemies because his lackeys couldn't. Annoyance because he was being forced to act for a single person. Joy and hope that they would grant him a good fight, or as he would say, 'A dance'. And finally a mix of respect and hatred to even defying him. To be completely honest, the joy when he asked me if I would give him a decent fight was what freaked me out the most. It was almost like life wasn't worth living for him if he didn't have anyone to give him a run for his money.'**_ Asura answered.

_'So create something to help me fight. Only it will be mental rather than physical. Got it.'_ Naruto spoke, mostly to himself._ 'Hey, Asura? Can I ask you question?'_

_**'Fire away.'**_

_'Why do you act like a different person at times? It's almost like you don't have any one fixed personality.'_ Naruto asked.

_**'...I act as I do to show my respect to my comrades. When I left my world I am not sure if I saved anyone. For all I know they were turned into zombies during my battle with the Juubi. I don't know which of my comrades lived. I will never see them again. Even when you gain the ability to travel between dimensions, you will most likely never reach the Elemental Nations. Even if you do, there is no telling how much times has passed by, everyone I know could be dead. Hell, the Elemental Nations and Shinobi themselves might be nothing but a myth by the time we make it there. I act like them as a way to remember them. To remember their sacrifice and struggle to remain free.'**_ Asura responded in a quiet voice.

_'Sorry if I upset you.'_ Naruto replied quietly, feeling bad about asking something that Asura was still struggling with.

_**'Its fine. You're at Issei house now anyways.'** _Asura returned before allowing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

**Hyoudou Household**

* * *

Naruto was in front of the Hyoudou household when he heard muffled crying coming from inside the house. His curiosity getting the better of him, he walked around the house and looked into a window. He saw Issei's mom crying with his dad trying and failing to comfort her, by the looks of it Issei's dad looked extremely close to breaking in tears himself. Attempting to find out what was going on he moved closer to hear what they were saying while taking care to remain out of sight.

"...Issei hadn't been home in days! I didn't even think anything of it! I just thought that he was staying at one of friend's and that he forgot to call. Now we get a call that his body was found dead in front of a hospital covered in countless cuts and bruises... " Naruto stopped listening. Issei was dead. He had been dead for possibly days. Hell, for all he knew Issei never made it home from his date. He internally cursed himself for not checking up on Issei earlier, thinking that Issei would need sometime to himself to sort out everything that went down so he could talk to him at school. Now Issei was dead. He failed. He thought that he managed to save Issei by distracting Raynare. Did she find Issei after he got stabbed? Were there more Fallen Angels that he didn't see? I didn't matter. Not anymore. Issei was dead. He felt lost. Issei, while not one of his close friends, was a friend. Due to the fact that most people avoided or were wary of him due to either his looks or rumors he cherished his friends dearly. He felt lost. What was he supposed to do now? He felt guilt. Could he have done more to help Issei? If he checked up on him earlier could he have saved him? He felt anger. Why did Issei have to die? Sure he was a pervert, but he never harmed anyone. If anything Issei had a heart of gold under his questionable personality. He helped anyone who needed it even if they didn't want him to. Issei should have been the last one to die. Naruto started running to his improvised training ground. It wouldn't do for him to lose control of himself and potentially hurt innocent bystanders.

_'Asura? I need to blow off steam, you ready to go hard?'_

_**'I'll help you train, but Naruto, don't let your anger fester. You will eventually run into Raynare and any accomplices that she has, when the time comes you will be put in a kill or be killed scenario. When you kill them, make sure its for the right reasons.'** _Asura spoke, sounding like he was remembering something.

_'Right reasons? I'm going to kill them for killing Issei! Damnit, what other reason is there?'_ Naruto angrily replied.

_**'That is something I can't tell you. Forget about that for now, lets start training.'** _Asura responded.

* * *

**Next Day - Kuoh Academy**

* * *

Naruto made is way to school, not feeling like doing anything but being forced himself to go so he didn't have to deal with Sona when she found out that he skipped school. His body hurt from all the exercise Asura gave in when he wanted blow off steam, he went harder than he ever did before and as a result his body was considerable worse for wear compared to what it was like after a normal training session. Considering the fact that he was normally dead on his feet after a training session, he could force his body to move. Not only that but he had to mass create Kage Bunshin to finish his homework when he finally made it back home, which was at about 4:00 A.M. So he was not only physically tired but he was also mentally exhausted. But what was bearing down on more than any mental or physical fatigue was the mix of guilt, sadness, and anger that he felt over Issei's passing. It was at times like this that he was glad that people avoided him. He didn't think that he could deal with anyone right now without snapping.

He walked over to his homeroom, took a seat and promptly passed out.

He started to stir from his slumber at the subtle nudges from his neighbor along with the bell ringing. Sending the guy who woke him up a grateful nod he stood up and made his way out the door.

"Oi, Naruto! You probably misses the announcement because you were asleep but everyone is supposed to meet in the auditorium for some kind of assembly." The unnamed male called out.

"Thanks, you're a real lifesaver man." Naruto replied before walking to the auditorium.

* * *

**In the Auditorium**

* * *

Naruto found a nice quiet seat off to the side near the back where hopefully no one would bother him. He saw Rias's bright red hair that stood out in the crowd and saw that the entire Occult Research Club was with her. Akeno, seeing him, took her Kings hand and moved her, and by extension the entire club, up to where Naruto was sitting.

"Hey there Naruto-kun! What do you think the assembly is about?" Akeno asked with her ever cheerful voice. Hearing her lifted Naruto's mood a little to the point where he could respond without having to hold back annoyance.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Akeno-chan." He answered. "So, how are you guys doing?" He asked in return, more than happy to continue to conservation if it meant that it would distract him from his storm of emotions.

"Everything is going just fine, thank you for asking. We actually have to hunt a stray Devil later today, we were wondering if you would want to tag along?" Rias replied.

_'This could help blow off some steam.'_ He internally mused. "I would be a fool to reject the company of the three most popular females in the entire school, now wouldn't I?" He asked in return.

"...What am I? Chopped liver?" Kiba said in a slightly depressed tone.

"Ah... sorry?" Naruto chuckled out awkwardly.

"Starting." The quiet voice of Koneko rang out suddenly.

"Good morning students. Today I have called his assembly to announce some tragic news to you. There is no easy way to say this so I will just come out and say it. Yesterday the body of one of our students was found mutilated and dead in front of the local hospital. The boys name was Issei Hyoudou. The police are still investing, if have any information please call the police station..." Naruto along with the entirety of the Occult Research Club stopped listening by this point. Naruto felt the anger, sadness and guilt come back with a vengeance. The rest of the Occult Research Club felt some sadness, while they didn't know him they could still sympathise with the fact that he had passed away before his life even really began.

Rias on the other hand felt guilt greater than what Naruto felt. She was the last one who saw Issei. She was the one who held off bringing him into her Peerage. If she reincarnated him before he went on the date he would possibly still be alive. While she could bring him back now, there would be no point. His date was a Fallen Angel. She could safely assume that they took him to remove the Sacred Gear inside of him. Bringing him back now would be bringing the weakest possible person into the world of the supernatural. He would never find peace and would more likely than not die quickly. She also couldn't afford to waste any Evil Pieces on a now worthless human, not with the confrontation with Riser drawing closer each day. She silently hoped that his soul found peace, the closest a Devil could come to praying for someone without suffering the repercussions.

"Rias-chan, are you OK?" Naruto asked, gently shaking her shoulder to draw her attention.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Rias answered with a small smile, quickly recomposing herself and banishing all thoughts of Issei along with the guilt that came with it.

"If you say so." Naruto replied, sounding more than a little disbelieving but still deciding to drop it. "Can one of you wake me up when this is over? I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I got it Naruto-kun." Akeno offered.

"Thanks Akeno-chan." He said before leaning back in his chair. Akeno, not happy with that, waiting for him to fall asleep before moving his head into her lap.

"What are you doing Akeno-chan?" Rias wondered aloud.

"Waiting for him to wake up so I can tease him about falling asleep in my lap." Came her nonchalant answer. Rias couldn't hold in the small laugh at what her best friend and Queen was planning.

* * *

**After School - In Front of Viser's Hideout**

* * *

Naruto had a small blush on his face from the non-stop teasing that he was being subjected to from all sides. He went to sleep during the assembly in his own chair but when he woke up his head was in Akeno's lap. To make it worse, when Akeno tried to wake him up he started to get all grabby. By that he meant that he groped her in his sleep. Not only that but he was doing it for around a minute or so before a moan finally broke through her lips, which he could point out that she tried very hard to suppress. Hearing the moan he woke up instantly and started to stutter out apologies, that she quickly shot down. Normally he would have been very glad that she forgave him without giving the pervert treatment of a beatdown, but in this case he wasn't sure what he would have prefered. Akeno started talking about how good it felt when he grabbed her chest like he owned it. That would have been enough to have him red in the face for a while, but then the rest of the Occult Research Club joined in. Rias wondered out loud what it would feel to have a nice big strong young man touch her like that. Akeno then offered to share Naruto. Kiba chimed in that he would break in the sad news that Naruto was taken to his fanclub. Koneko just looked at him and muttered out the word 'hentai' loud enough for everyone to hear. In short, this was his most embarrassing moment ever. Worse than the time when someone accidentally pulled down his pants in the during middle of a basketball game in middle school.

He had never found himself happier to be walking into a abandoned house to hunt a stray maneatting Devil... not that he had done that before. Shaking off his decidedly strange thoughts he walked in, following Rias and her Peerage.

The place was rather nice. It would most likely better if random parts of the walls and furniture and walls didn't look like they were melted. The blood that coated the standing pieces of furniture and walls also kinda cut into the overall appeal. A voice that was a strange blend of ominous, feminine, and seductive rang out.

"I smell something bad. But I also smell something delicious. I wonder if it's sweet, or if it's sour?" After speaking a rather attractive naked female torso came into view. Well she was, before he saw the rest of her. That was some chimera shit. If a girl with a attractive body but ugly face was called a 'butterface' than what would this Stray Devil be labeled as?

_**'Now Naruto! Throw out a witty one-liner! DO IT!'**_ Asura roared.

"The ladies say that I'm very sweet if thats what you are asking." Naruto spoke in his best impersonation of Dante from Devil May Cry.

_'How was that?'_ Naruto asked in trepidation.

_**'Not bad, but not good either. While she didn't give you much to work with, you could have made more use of what she did offer. I mean, for Kami sake, you didn't even use the I wonder if it's sweet part. You could have said something like, 'Can see what you taste like first?' That would have been more threatening and insulting.'**_ Asura critiqued.

_'More offensive and insulting. Got it.'_ Naruto affirmed. As he started to listen to conversation that wasn't in his head, he noticed that it looked like the fight was about to start.

"You are cunning for a little girl! I will rip your body and color it in red just like your hair!" The Devil shouted before... fondling her breasts... Unseen to all Koneko's eyebrow started to twitch rapidly as she looked at her own chest and compare it to everyone else in the room.

_'Even Naruto-senpai has a more full chest than I do. It might be made of muscle, but it still extends farther from his stomach than mine does...'_ Were her angry thoughts.

Everyone tensed up when they saw seals appear around the Stray Devils nipples, and the all split apart when they saw acid being shot from them.

"Witness the power of my Peerage, Stray Devil Viser. Go, Kiba." Rias commanded. The Knight shot forward with his sword drawn. He cut off a limb before retreating. Viser sent out another limb to attack but it was stopped by Koneko, who picked her up without much effort and threw her against a wall.

"Akeno-chan. If you would?" Rias spoke in a almost bored voice. Akeno flash Rias a grateful smile before turning to Viser with a sadistic smile. She raised her arm and lightning started to run through it. In an instant the lightning came back down on Viser and started electrocute her. From what Naruto could see it was just under what Viser could take without passing out. Could Akeno not go any higher... she didn't look like her current output was even straining her. Was that a blush... Was she getting off to this. Why did he find that attractive...

"Ah, haha, Akeno-chan may or may not be the biggest sadist you will ever meet..." Rias chuckled awkwardly. "OK, Akeno-chan. That's enough." Rias called out.

"I was just starting to enjoy myself." Akeno replied, only to be met with a blank stare for Rias that said, 'Just started...?'.

It appeared that Viser had more strength than they anticipated because she quickly sent out a limb to impale Akeno. Naruto, acting on impulse, rushed between Viser and Akeno and grabbed the limb with one hand before snapping it with the other.

_**'Good. That was very good.'**_ Asura complemented.

_'...Thanks.'_ Naruto trailed off, not wanting to admit that he didn't plan any of that.

"Ara? It appears that Naruto is quite the knight in shining armor." Akeno chirped happily, making Naruto feel a mix of pride and happiness. "He would be the perfect knight if he didn't have all those lustful urges. Good thing he has them though, I am rather fond of them." Naruto felt all emotions of pride and happiness being replaced with embarrassment from the memory of what happened after the assembly.

"This is the end for you, Stray Devil Viser. Any last words?" Rias spoke dramatically, striking a pose.

_**'See, you aren't the only one stealing things from anime.'** _Asura interjected quickly.

"...Kill...me..." Viser managed to get out.

"Very well." Rias said before extending her hand and gathering a sphere of dark energy. She quickly launched it at Viser, destroying her without even leaving a speck of dust in the wake of her attack.

_**'Wow. That was almost like a weaker, more refined version of the Bijudama.'**_ Asura mumbled aloud. Well if to himself and Naruto could be considered aloud.

"Well... That was fun..." Naruto muttered, breaking the awkward silence the settled.

"That was one of the easier fight we have been in." Kiba offered, hoping to stave off the silence.

"I enjoyed myself." Akeno declared with a light blush still adorning her cheeks.

"So, Akeno-chan. Want to go get something to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Can I go Rias-buchou?" Akeno asked in turn.

"Go ahead, Akeno-chan." Rias replied.

* * *

**That marks off chapter number 3. I am going to a small break from this story so I can put a little more effort into my other two stories. Redoing them will take significantly more effort, especially for my '_Storm Sage_' story. **

**Well, time for the chapter summary. ****Naruto is training with Asura, and while effective Asura thinks that Naruto lacks any real drive to grow stronger. After finding out that Issei died, Naruto now has the drive. The question now is what will he do when he meets Raynare. **

**Now for Asura. Asura is perverted in that he wants Naruto to have a harem even if he himself doesn't want anything to do with them. (Kind of hard to have a libido when you are just a conscious without a body). Now for the reason why Asura doesn't act like Naruto. He basically left his world without anyway of knowing what happened or anyway of getting back. He was forced to kill his best friend. It doesn't matter if Sasuke was beyond redemption, killing someone that meant that much to you would scar anyone. I got the idea of his acting like his comrades from Kakashi himself. Like how he emulates Obito to a certain degree, Asura will inherit traits from people that he greatly respected. Asura also wants Naruto he be 'cool'. So that is why he wants him to make him badass armor and make him use a 'battle personality'. To be cool, among other reason. Like physical protection from the armor and mental protection from the 'battle personality'. **

**Now onto the whole 'Issei is dead part and my explanation for it. I killed off Issei because him along with Naruto won't work simply because they are too similar, as for as morals when it comes to protecting and fighting. They both are willing to do whatever it takes to save someone they care about. Not to mention that with both of them, they would be overpowered, which is something I am trying to avoid. Rias won't bring Issei back because frankly, without the Boosted Gear, he is beyond weak. Being that weak he is worthless (sorry Issei, I love you) and will die because he lacks strength to defend himself. **

**So what happened to the Boosted Gear? What will happen to Raynare when Naruto meets her again. What will happen to Asia now that they already have one Sacred Gear? How will Rias and her Peerage fare against Riser without the power of a Longinus or Naruto? I have a plan for this, it will also help develop Naruto's relationships. Stay tuned for chapter 4, and I'll see you later!**


End file.
